


Secret Santa Paws

by Nerdy_Overcooked_Broccoli



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Cuties, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Secret Santa, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Overcooked_Broccoli/pseuds/Nerdy_Overcooked_Broccoli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh shit, I got you as for secret santa! I really like you so it'should time to seduce you with cute gifts and puns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa Paws

Mari stares down at the small piece of paper in her hand, her stare so focused Alya is surprised she hadn’t already burnt a hole through the desk. The name ‘Adrien’ written carefully in perfect cursive taunts her, and the growing urge to rip it in half and ask for a new Secret Santa grew by the second.

Now, I should probably explain. Today was December 1st and today was the day Marinette’s class was assigning Secret Santa’s. Everyone picked a name out of the hat and they had to make or buy their Secret Santa 5 special gifts. One for each day of the school week. They would pass these gifts out secretly throughout the last week before break. On Friday, the final day, they were given the option to either show themselves or have it remain a secret.

Now the reason Marinette was freaking out was because she was the Secret Santa for her long time crush, and recently discovered partner-in-defeating-crime, Adrien. She had found out slowly, starting with the fact both of them were obsessed with cat puns. She slowly started to notice more and more similarities, and when she accidentally called him ‘Silly Kitty’ after he made a flirtatious joke and he froze, she knew it was true. The next few weeks had been slightly awkward for her but she managed to calm down a bit. She no longer stuttered in front of Adrien, but she was constantly thanking god for the mask that covered her cheeks during the nightly escapades with Chat Noir. 

Now, back to the crisis at hand. Mari stared down at the paper and quietly folded it up as she quickly stumbled out of the room as the bell rang, alerting the class of the time. Alya quickly caught up to her despite her fast pace and grabbed her arm to slow her down.

“Slow down, Mari! What’s got you in such a rush?” Alya queries, her face holding a smug smirk. Marinette glares back, her small face and frame not as threatening as she tried to appear. 

“You know very well what’s got me in ‘such a rush’, you little brat!” Mari poked Alyas’ plaid covered chest eliciting a protest as she covered her chest.

“Hey! No need for violence!” She giggled 

“What’s so funny, girls?” 

Marinette pales and slowly turns around to find Adrien and Nino mere inches away. She yelps, and jumps back, nearly sending Alya falling to the floor. 

“Hey, watch it girl!” Her friend grumbled, pushing Marinette back toward the boys and straight into Adrien chest. She sputters and pulls away instantly as the rest of the group laughed. Marinette could feel her face grow hotter by the second.

“So, who did you guys get for Secret Santa?” Nino asks smoothly, eyeing Alya with a particular interest. 

“I got Alix!” Alya exclaims, busting into a rant about how easy it would be to buy a gift for the daredevil. 

“Who did you get Adrien?” Mari asks after her face had cooled down and Alya had stopped her exuberant rant. He smirks widely, his eyes flashing bright forest green. 

“If I told you it wouldn't be a secret anymore, would it Mari?” He leans in slightly and Marinette felt her cheeks heat up again. ‘He’s doing it on purpose! That filthy alley cat!’ She could feel her breath catch as he slowly leans away, a smug smirk plastered across his disgustingly beautiful face. 

Nino and Alya seem to be in their own little world full of whispers and secrets. Marinette leans close to Alyas’ ear and mumbles something along the lines of ‘going home for lunch before scurrying off to the front of the school to start the short trek home. 

She feels a figure start to walk next to her and, assuming it’s Alya, continues their conversation. 

“Did you have to push me into Adrien? That was so embarrassing Alya!” She whines, not looking up from the concrete.

“I assume you think I’m Alya?” a masculine voice responds and Marinette jumps so far she nearly stumbles into the street. She stares up at her crush with wide eyes, a heavy blush covering her face for the third time that day. 

“H-hi Adrien..” She mumbles, electric blue eyes cast downwards as she continues her march against the cold. He smiles shyly, continuing to walk with her in the wind. 

“Sorry for invading your space earlier, I don’t know what came over me…” He trails off, nervously rubbing the back of his head with a gloved hand. She nearly giggles at the adorable sight. 

“It’s okay, you were just kitten around after all!” She hums out, a slightly smug smile plastered on her face at the fact she made a cat pun. However, he nearly chokes on air and gives her a strange look.

“Did…. Did you just make a cat pun?” He whispers and she turns toward him with faux confusion clear on her face. 

“I would never stoop to such paw-full levels of comedy!” She giggles as Adriens’ face lights up. She turns the corner and sees her family's bakery in the distance. She sighs and turns to face her walking partner.

“I apologize, but this seems to be my stop.” She bows, a giddy smile on her face the entire time, and strides toward her house with a skip in her step.

___________________________________

 

Marinette flopped on her bed after school, tired but excited. Over the course of her day she had formulated a plan. Operation M.A.R.I.(M) AKA Operation: Making Adrien Realize It’s Me. She would use the Secret Santa curse as a blessing. Marinette would have Chat tell her what he wants while she’s in Ladybug form, and then get him that while in Marinette form! It was a flawless plan! At the end of the week she could reveal herself to Adrien and Operation M.A.R.I.(M). Would be a total success!

She put her plan into action that night during patrol. They met up on the normal rendezvous location and, since it seemed to be a quiet night, began to talk. After about 30 minutes of prodding, Ladybug finally got Chats ideal Christmas gift. 

“I don’t know why My Lady is so persistent tonight, but alright. My ideal Christmas Gift would be… something sentimental. I don't want some expensive ring or extravagant cologne. I want something simple like a homemade sweater, something like that…” Chat Noir trails off, twitching nervously. Marinette silently cheers, jumping up quickly.

“Thank you, Alley Cat!” She leans down, pressing a small kiss to Chats cheek before swinging off into the night, a design already forming in her mind.

Chat Noir sits still on the rooftop, his hand gently caressing his cheek. He swears he can still feel the lips of his lady on his skin as he lays down in his bed hours later. 

However, Marinette sits hunched over her desk. She works feverishly to draw out a design that would be special for her kitten. Suddenly she gasps, adding a few small details to the design before leaping out of her chair, dancing around the room in glee.   
“He’ll love this Tikki! Oh, I’m so excited!” The small kami giggles at her charges excitement, laying lazily on Mari’s bed with a cookie in her small hands.

When the first day of exchanging gifts began, she could barely contain her excitement. She slyly slipped Adriens gift onto his desk before sliding into her seat. A small note accompanied the colorfully wrapped box, and written on it in clear, cursive letters was

‘roses are red,  
violets are blue.  
this poem is paw-full,  
but this cozy gift is for you!’   
-Your Secret Santa 

When Adrien plopped gracefully into his seat and opened the note, he let out a snort of laughter. Marinette blushed slightly, and began to second guess her gift. ‘What if he didn’t like it? Was it too late to take it back?’ 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud, unmanly squeal. Adrien pulled out the black beanie, pulling it over his head quickly. Two black plush ears protruded from the top, and the head had been embroidered with the signature green cat eye of the Chat Noir mask. He pulls it down to cover his eyes and he waves his arms around blindly before Nino uncovers his eyes again. 

“Oh man, this is so cool!” He pulls out his phone and uses his camera as a mirror. Nino laughs at his friends excitement, shaking his head at the childish demeanor. 

“Seems like someone got a devoted Secret Santa!” Nino chuckled, carefully opening his own gift. It was a small stack of clean CD’S for him to burn his Mixtapes on, cutesy of his own secret santa.

Marinette nearly missed the small box that lays on her desk, too lost in her thoughts.

‘Stage 1 of Operation: M.A.R.I.(.M.) complete!’

She’s snapped out her thoughts by her best friend tapping her on the shoulder, a confused look on her face.

“You okay there? You kinda spaced out…” Alya raises an eyebrow and follows her friends line of sight. ‘She’s…. Staring at a wall?’ She once again taps her friends shoulder and Marinette simply shrugs.

“Just thinking.. so what did you get?” She turns toward Alyas desk and is met with a simple pair of Ladybug style gloves. Alya beams brightly as she slides them on, flexing her fingers to show her raven haired friend. 

“Nice!” She exclaims, turning back to her own side of the desk to open her own small gift. She gently removes the wrapping to reveal a small ring that was most likely homemade if the messy glue on the seams was anything to go by. It looked like the ring Chat Noir wore, pawprints and all.

She slid the simple gift on her ring finger, flexing her fingers slightly to see how the small ring fit. 

Once class started, Adrien had to take off the beanie. Marinette couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed, but didn’t comment. Instead she began to mindlessly doodle, not noticing the familiar path her pencil was taking. By the end of the class, as she was packing up, she heard Alya gasp and squeal loudly next to her.

She looks up in surprise, only to have her gaze directed down to her doodle by her best friend. There lay and extremely detailed drawing of Chat Noir lying leisurely against a brick wall, the signature smug smirk clear on his overly detailed lips.

Marinette blushes and attempts to hide the drawing, but Alya has already plucked it off the table and was now showing of the doodle with exuberance. 

Marinette’s face feels like it's on fire as Nino and Adrien stare at the drawing in awe. Adrien’s face was lightly dusted with a shy blush, and the ravenette feels slightly accomplished. 

“Marinette, this is amazing! Did you do this from memory? Do you have a secret obsession with Chat Noir that we should know about?” Nino praises, jokingly smirking at the small girl. Her air of triumph quickly dissipates and her blush deepens, going from the tip of her ears down to the top of her chest. 

She laughed weakly, going to grab the picture from Alyas fingers before being interrupted by a familiar voice.

“H-hey Mari, you wouldn’t mind if I kept this, would you?” Adrien nervously smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s just.. I really like Chat Noir, and I wanna hang it up on my wall.. if that’s okay with you, of course!” He sputters out the sentence quickly and before she can stop herself, she’s handing over the drawing and stepping out of the door.

Ladybug was very happy and excited for the rest of her day, adding more flourish than usual to her swings around Paris during parole. If Chat found it weird, he didn’t comment.

The next day she has trouble deciding how to discreetly give Adrien his present. She finally decides on giving it to Nino after making him swear to secrecy. She watches carefully as Nino hands the box to Adrien and assumes from the sudden jolt of laughter, he liked the joke that accompanied today's gift.

It simply read;  
‘I saw mommy kissing Santa Paws!’  
And had a small doodle of a kitten wearing a Christmas hat.

Beneath the cat covered wrapping paper, she had placed placed a simple Hershey kiss on top of two gloves with a paw design printed on the inside of the hand. 

Adrien gasped and pulled them out with a reverence, slipping them on. He showed Nino, whose eyes opened wide. 

“Woah! Dude, those are handmade!” Nino exclaims, pointing out the lack of tag or any sign of being shop-bought. Adrien’s grin seemed to only grow, and he pulls out his Chat Noir beanie out and places it on his head, positioning his hands to look like a cats. 

Marinette giggles at the boy's excitement, opening her own present with a large grin spread across her face. Inside the small box were a spool of black thread and a 5-pack of needles. Her grin widens somehow, and she excitedly turns to Alya, only to notice her friend was not there yet. She instead takes to leaning forward and tapping Nino on the shoulder. 

“Look! My secret santa got me sewing supplies!” She squeals out excitedly, and Nino shows off his gift, a small card with a small drawing of him being as dj, before she turns to Adrien. 

“So what did you get, Kitty?” Adrien looks pale, as if he had just seen a seen ghost. He smiles weakly and shows his glove covered hands, and Marinette twists her head to the side in faux confusion. “Are you alright?”

He looks conflicted, but at that exact moment the bell rings, and she has to sit back. She mentally curses the timing of the bell, narrowly missing the fact the Alya still wasn’t in class yet.

She quickly shoots a text to her fangirl best friend, and the response is instantaneous. 

‘I was out late last night in the snow, looking 4 LB & CN, caught a cold. Be back tmrrw probs’ 

She rolls her eyes and sends a quick ‘Get well, girl’ before closing her phone and opening her notes. 

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully and by the end of the day Marinette was bouncing with unused energy. She immediately began working on the final 3 gifts for Adrien. 

“Don’t push yourself too far, Mari!” The small voice of the kwami called and she dismissed her worry with a swipe of her hand. 

“I’ll be fine Tikki, don’t worry.”

________________________________

Turns out she would not be fine. It was Thursday now, and even if Adrien loved his gift from Wednesday - a small necklace with the signature Chat Noir paws - Alya wasn’t there. Which means she could assure that this was a good idea and he would love the gift. He had almost found out yesterday when she had been trying to scurry away from his locker after she had slid the gift in the lockers vents. 

Marinette clutches her gift to her chest and shakes her legs back and forth. Suddenly the usually soothing voice of her crush cut through the cold air of the courtyard. 

“You okay Mari? You’re doing the butt wiggle thing…” She yelps, hiding the box in her hands behind her. She smiles shyly, a light blush dusting her cheeks. 

“Hi Adrien..” She trails off for a minute, before gaining a sour look on her face. “What do you mean ‘butt wiggle thing’? Have you been staring at my butt, Mr. Agreste?!” 

Adrian's face instantly turns a bright red shade, and he shakes his head vigorously. “N-no, I-I meant! W-when you get nervous you-” He desperately tries to explain himself and she tuts quietly, turning around. 

“And here I thought you were a gentleman.” She giggles at the thought distraught look she knew she was getting. She carefully walked into the classroom, placing the colorfully wrapped box onto Adriens desk and sitting down right before Adrien himself rushed in. He sat down quickly, still blushing, and picked the tiny note off the box. 

‘You look pawsitivly purrfect when you smile’

He laughs quietly and unwrap the gift. It’s a scarf that, if you wrap it correctly, puts a cat-like smirk in front of your mouth. He smiles and places it in his backpack, careful not to wrinkle the soft material. 

Marinette clenches her jaw, nervously biting her lip. Did he not like it? Was it too much? She she make a simpler gift for friday? Should she abort the plan? She shakes her head and steels her nerves. No. She was going through with her plan if it killed her. 

The rest of the day passed quickly and as soon as she got home she was instantly on her homework and then the final present. She bites her lip for the 50th time today, staring at the two garments in front of her. She’s lucky Chat has solo parole today, or she was sure she would have ruined the whole thing. Marinette finally climbs in bed around 2 am, falling into a fitful sleep. 

 

That morning, she slides on the sweater under her normal black jacket, zipping it closed. She arrives at school a little late, exactly like she planned. She watches Adrien walk into the classroom and, after taking a deep breath, follows closely behind.   
She’s vaguely aware to the fact Alya is finally back, and that there is a small pile of gifts on Alix’s desk along with a small apology letter. 

Marinette steps over to Adrian's desk and lightly places down the package. There is no note accompaniment this time and she dutifully waits for him to open the package. 

He freezes as he stares up at Marinette’s small frame, before slowly opening the gift. Inside lays a simple black homemade sweater. The front has the words ‘Silly Kitty’ stitched on along with a bell on the neckline like a collar. 

Adrien looks at the gift for a minute before sniffling quietly and taking a shaky breath. He looks up at Marinette with eyes brimmed with tears. She motions for him to put it on and she smiles brightly while he slips it on with shaking hands. 

What he doesn’t realize is while he puts on his sweater, she takes off her jacket. When he looks up his breath catches in his throat. She wears a simple red polka dotted jacket, with the words ‘My Lady’ and an embroidered yo-yo tied to her side. 

“I guess the Chats out of the bag, huh?” She weakly smiled. Meanwhile, her mind was going crazy. ‘Did he hate it? Why wasn’t he saying anything? Is he disappointed I’m Ladybug?’ Her thoughts were interrupted by Adrien’s arms wrapping around her tightly. 

She smiles, her fears melting away as he clutches to her for dear life. 

“Hello Chat.” She whispers into his ear, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“Hello, My Lady.” He responds quietly, voice still slightly shaky from shock.

She pulls away slightly, only to immediately lean back in to capture Adrien’s lips with her own.

She can hear Alya tell them to get a room but right now she doesn’t care. She has her kitten and that’s all that matters.

(However, when Alya shows her the pictures of them kissing in the front of the class with Chloé in the background nearly green with envy, she admits she was a little embarrassing….

... The pride of making Chloé green with envy triumphs over the embarrassment anyways.)

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the longest one-shit I'very ever made? I had a lot of fun writing this and my friend Donovan was extremely helpful when it came to beta reading. However, if you do end up finding grammatical errors, feel free to tell me in the comments! =^-^= Happy Holidays!


End file.
